


Boundless From Novelty

by EthernLeiko



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Sex Toys, Yaoi, prideyear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernLeiko/pseuds/EthernLeiko
Summary: After from their tantalizing affair, on another night, Woody and Buzz got tricked, caught and separated. They were involved from a human thief and a sorcerer, using toys with their skills to get what the sorcerer wants. Thankfully while doing this risky task they were always stumbled up on each other, knowing they were enemies from the other side. But after finishing each other's task, they always met on a private place, planning on how they can get out from the system, while having fun with their best friend with a mix of erotic fantasy.A thrilling adventure and romance with your memorable characters from the Toy Story franchise, a bromance between Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. It is the alternate universe of the Toy Story Franchise, with a hint of sorcery and romance.
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 1 - The Beginning Of An Amorous Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Since nobody prayed for me earlier at Pinterest, I create a story between these two idiots. I will never look the same watching my childhood memories... 😭 Oh and please if you have any suggestions from the title, be sure to comment down below, especially if you have constructive criticism. I love to improve myself.
> 
> PLS. READ: You may read this from an art reference from lily-fox (3 fanarts). TBH thank you for introducing me to these two, and brought me back to my first fandom when I was a kid.
> 
> P.S. 1: Lily-fox it is such a small world to see you again. I didn't know you are a Megamind fan too. Hehe, sorry for exposing you too much. 😂

At midnight on Bonnie’s house, every toys are asleep on each other’s places. Some toys are kept on a large chest box, while some are on the shelves with a stack of books. All toys are in slumber except for Woody, feeling unusual and self-conscious about himself between his best friend. He cannot get rid of Buzz after being saved from a dog while his pull-string hangs up on a tree. Buzz pulled him by lifting his pull-chord up away from the dog, yet when he have done that to Woody his body tingled, making him gasped or moaned. He pondered what caused him to do that day.

Suddenly, someone bothered Woody’s drowsiness. Of course toys never sleep, even if they are acting like humans. He sees someone in a distance at the dark alley, in a green glowing Space Ranger suit. It is slowly coming towards to Woody, but his eyes are blurred. When the Space Ranger finally reached him, he called his name softly.

“Woody?” Buzz asked. “Are you awake?”

Woody yawned. “Buzz, is that you?” he asked. “Aren’t you asleep yet? It’s midnight already.” And flopped down on the mattress, showing his back to Buzz. 

“I cannot sleep tonight, Woody. I feel worried about you earlier when I pulled your pull-string.” Buzz explained. “I can help you fix it.”

“Not tonight, bud,” Woody replied. “You must be tired. Go to sleep.”

“Toys never sleep, Woody. What if Bonnie will leave you to dust with your broken voice box? Does not that bother you?” Buzz asked in a concerned tone.

“How concerning of you, Buzz. I do not want to think pessimistic about these problems. It’s not that big.” Woody explained.

Buzz paused for a moment, knowing how to wake the Sheriff up. He pulled his blanket off and lifted Woody, and carried him like a bride.

“Put me down, Buzz! You are ruining my sleep!” Woody demanded softly. He looked at Buzz as he captured his own brown eyes on him, and paused, feeling unusual to his buddy. He never seen him looked at him before. Is there something wrong with Buzz? What was concerning him? Did Woody do something wrong that made him worried?

Buzz brought him down to the basement, and it was dark and dusty. Woody cannot see where he brought him, yet with his green glow-in-the-dark space suit he saw a glint of white light from a lamp on top of the table, and Buzz putted him down gently as he headed to the toolbox to look for supplies.

Woody looked at him, seeing him looking for the supplies needed. He saw beside of a toolbox a battery replacement. In an afterthought, Woody feels unsettling to his best friend, just as much as he cared for him. Why is he doing this in the middle of the night? There were some other time to fix him. It wasn’t that bad and in a big rush. He is acting differently than before.

“Pliers, screwdrivers, what am I missing?” Buzz thought.  
  
Woody then came closer and brought a pack of batteries. “Batteries must be checked if it works out fine.”

“Thank you,” Buzz looked at him affectionately.

“You are acting weird Buzz,” Woody thought. “Is there something wrong?”

Buzz laughed and tapped his shoulder. “It’s nothing, cowboy. We should get started.”

All the materials are ready to fix Woody. Only need is a test by pulling the string to work. “You should turn your back now cowboy,” Buzz said. “I will test your voice box first.”

"Okay," Woody agreed.

Buzz then started to pull the pull-chain from the cowboy rag doll, and heard him moaned and gasped.

“Ahhhh...” the Space Ranger blushed from that moment.

“Will you pull the string gently!” He demanded and looked at Buzz, showing with a blushing crimson face.

He laughed. “Okay, cowboy,” he replied with a smirked. “I don't think the voice box is the problem...”

“W-What is it?” Woody asked anxiously and slowly turned to him.

Buzz pushed him to the floor, holding both of his arms apart, and seeing Buzz on top of him.

“You,” and glared with those seductive blue eyes.

“Buzz, what are you thinking?”

“I’ve been thinking about you, lately. You are giving me these unusual signals, cowboy. It’s turning me on.”

Woody asked, feeling tense. “What are you saying?”

Buzz answered. “I... I think fell in love with my best friend,” and blushed.

“Do not do something stupid, Buzz. This is wrong.” Woody said.

“I’m sorry, cowboy. Please forgive me.” He smiled, seeing the cowboy’s eyes widened. Buzz leaned closer to him and their lips met, making Woody melted from the sensation he had never felt before. Woody closed his eyes tightly; and his body erected while clenching his hands from the Space Ranger’s soft brushes. He fell swimming in giddiness, and felt jolted with lightning. Buzz started to unwrap the red bandana from his neck, and cuffed both of his hands. He starts caressing his body while pulling the string from touching his soft spot, making sure Woody is unable to run away from him.

“Buzz...” Woody moaned while shivering in delight. “What are you doing to me?”

“Having fun with you,” he smirked. “Do not worry, Woody. It will be gentle for the first time.”

“Please don’t.” Woody pleaded. But Buzz pulled the string aggressively, forcing his legs to cleave apart, and moaned loudly. Woody cannot open his eyes from a tingly sensation, feeling sleepy at the same time; yet when he slowly looked at Buzz, with a glint of white light from the lamp, he saw Buzz with his alluring blue eyes. Woody breathes heavily and thinking pessimistic about them from waking other toys, especially from Bonnie. _This doesn’t have to happen._

Buzz pulled aggressively from the cowboy’s string, making him moaned loudly and echoed around the basement. He asked the cowboy rag doll seductively, softly, and deeply.

“Do you enjoy this, cowboy?”

Woody cannot reply, for he is in between of desperation and ecstasy. He feels surrendered and helpless, begging him to continue. He should not be thinking of this. This is wrong. He have never been crazily ecstatic in his life. He is fluttering in delightfulness. This love affair is indecent, in a way it is not completely graphic. And calling him “cowboy” is seductive, like a pet name.

“N-No...” he tried to reply while stuttering from his words.

“Then, I’ll make you harder this time...” the Space Ranger said. The cowboy becomes more agitated when he heard those words. Buzz then continued to pull the string to and fro, making the cowboy curled his body, and separating his legs apart. Buzz smirked wider while observing Woody, desperately enjoying it. Woody finally relinquished his body and followed the pace. He finally found it, moaning and gasping deliriously. Every paces and pushes he followed with it, making him lose all his worries with every stroke from Buzz's pulls. Buzz noticed it either, making his eyes dilated on sight, observing the cowboy veer on right angles. 

Buzz then steadily stopped and leaned closer to him, touching each other’s chest and whispered to the cowboy’s ear, as he felt Buzz’s warm breath, resonated on him. “You are definitely enjoying it, cowboy. I can feel it.”

Woody cannot respond, as the Space Ranger then starts caressing his neck while pulling his string, hearing the cowboy groaned softly. Woody can neither speak nor think, making him forget his anger towards Buzz, yet when he called his name; whispering to his ear he feels more agitated.

“Woody...” he repeatedly called in a husky voice.

“Stop calling me like that, Buzz. This is not you.” Woody said.

He deeply laughed. “I didn’t know you would be so cute blushing for me...”

“D-Don’t call me like that... i-it’s humiliating me...”

“It was adorable mortifying you, Woody.” The Space Ranger smiled.

He continued to pull in and out of his string without each other's response—but groans and gasps. But Buzz thought more seductively, and got more driven to what he will do after to the cowboy rag doll. “This is getting mundane,” Buzz said. “Will I do the honors?” and asked seductively, slowly unclothing Woody’s top body.

The cowboy starts to burn hot. “B-Buzz, what are you doing?”

“Relax, cowboy. It is just the two of us. I am going to make you beg for more...” Buzz answered hastily. He first removed his piebald vest above his checkered, yellow shirt. He then unbuttoned his shirt, as he slowly slipped through his fingers, and removed his sleeves. He finally sees the cowboy’s bare chest, and starts caressing it. The cowboy moaned softly and helplessly, seeing him flinching his body. He cannot get a hold on him, making him a defenseless animal crying from a hungry predator. Buzz’s aggressive pulls are making him powerless—and keep pulling his string much more faster and forcefully. He then slowly goes down caressing his soft spot, making him gasped and hitched.

“W-What are you doing?” Woody asked consciously.

Buzz did not replied and continued caressing his it, making the cowboy moaned loudly and breathlessly.

Buzz then sighed. “If you could only cum for me, it will be much more delightful.”

The cowboy rag doll starts to panicked in fear from those words, wondering how he knows those sexual thoughts, making himself think innocently. He feels humiliated from his best friend. He wished this should stop, but he cannot escaped from Buzz's strength and his paralyzing touches, for he had fell for his loving friend he had very known.

“You are limitless, cowboy. You are a good sex toy...” he said.

“I-I am not a sex toy... please...” Woody answered bashfully.

“Then, why are you moaning for me?” the Space Ranger smirked.

Woody cannot explain it either, making his eyes widen in self-consciousness. His feelings skyrocketed. Buzz then laughed and flopped down the cowboy to the table floor, as Woody slumped on Buzz’s lap, then wrapping around him with his pull-string. He let the pull-chord ring touched at Woody's tongue without dribbling, and heard him with a soft moan. He then continued caressing his neck, making the cowboy erect and sway—and touching his bare chest with his other hand; feeling the heat underneath from his triple-A batteries. After, he then slowly stroke down his hand, going to his soft spot. Buzz continued stroking him and pulling the chord aggressively, making the cowboy feel relentless and desperate.

Moans and gasps filled up the air and echoing around the basement, as they feel the erotic sensation of their every move. The rhythm is relentless. The toys are heated in cohabitation. The basement is steamed with an amorous atmosphere. The Sheriff was boosted with energy. He will never forget this moment, for Buzz is the only toy who had made him insane for his wicked desire. Finally after from their implicit sexual intercourse, the Space Ranger stopped caressing the Sheriff doll, and released him.

“Okay, that is enough for tonight.” The Space Ranger said as he finally released the string, making the cowboy gasped and moaned continuously until it reaches his back. He panted in relief, followed by his voice box line and echoed around the basement.

_"You're my favorite Deputy!"_

Woody blushed from that moment, thinking it was arousing. Buzz looked at him with a smirk and a seductive raised brow.

"Kinky..." he smiled. He then leaned a little closer to Woody and reached with his palm, softly touching his chest as he felt his bare skin, heated from exhaustion.

“I’m sorry, cowboy. I want to continue this so badly. If I can hear your heartbeat, I would have know if you really do love me.” He smiled.

Buzz then slowly leaned closer as he nudges his nose closer to the cowboy’s face. He pressed Woody’s lips softly, and the cowboy sleepily closed his eyes, and felt his body relieved from tension. Buzz then stopped and gazed with his soft blue eyes on Woody, seeing the cowboy blushed again; and gleamed from the white light from the lamp. Buzz then uncoiled the red bandana from both of his wrists, and Woody felt his arms relieved. Buzz then lay beside him and stared affectionately. Woody blushed and sheepishly turned back on him, and curled his body to rest. Buzz noticed that the cowboy feels embarrassed seeing him looking warily at him. So he hugged him closer to his chest, feeling each other’s warmth, as they rested underneath the lamp light.

“You’re exhausted, Woody. We should stay here for a while.” The Space Ranger speak softly closer to Woody’s ear.

Woody cannot think of any word, instead he told him about Bonnie seeing them exhausted, and naked.

“I’m worrying about Bonnie, bud. She will look for us.” Woody explained without looking at Buzz.

Buzz sighed. “Don’t worry, Woody. That will be for tomorrow,” and smacked his head. “Give me your worries, cowboy.”

Woody blushed again and bobbed his head from Buzz’s nudges to his neck. The cowboy did not spoke of any word to avoid conflict. He wants to head back to the bedroom and leave Buzz alone, yet he seems to be so attached to him, trapped from the Space Ranger’s steely body.

The room is filled with cold musky air. Woody closed his eyes and fell asleep on Buzz’s arms. Buzz is still awake and noticed the lamp turned off automatically, and their only light left is his green, glowing Space Ranger suit. Buzz looked at him and smiled, yet he become concerned. He rued himself, pondering of what made him lose control and driven to touch the cowboy rag doll. He kept thinking and doubting himself, yet he fall asleep with Woody and made him forget tonight’s undeniable moment.

It had been a rough and fun night. Buzz and Woody are exhausted. Everything went well after, and both of them slept soundly. But when morning comes, they will be looking out from their friends, especially from Bonnie. And find out their unexpected aftermath. 


	2. 2 - Unexpected And Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL when I read the first chapter I was like: "WHAT? Is that Buzz? Yo mah mind is so kinky for mah main boys 😭. Kill me now for destroying one of our favorite characters from our childhood. Oh my lord." What have I done... 😭
> 
> And sorry for changing a lot from the title. I've researched that a sheriff and a ranger are different from each other, so the title may change from Rangers And Confection. Confection also means sweets that are mixed in a food dessert. I add this to make the title look cool and sweet, yet it doesn't feel right for the series so... 😩 Anyways I hope you enjoy the beginning, even tho it’s fast.

It is morning and everyone's awake, yet the toys are looking for Woody and Buzz. They got worried and noticed they are gone, but no one got down to the basement and witnessed a lovemaking between a Space Ranger action figure, and a pull-string cowboy rag doll. No one knows where they are, and Bonnie is looking for the two officer toys. She looked everywhere for the two of them and seen nothing; so she played first with her toys that she have in a toy box, playing hide and seek about Dolly’s witchery. Dolly is a floppy rag doll who is mostly the villainous witch from Bonnie's imagination, it was always fun and whimsical.

"Mom," she asked while playing with her toys. "Where is Woody and Buzz?"

Her mother noticed. "Didn't you hide it somewhere?"

"No mom," Bonnie said. "I putted him there," and pointed to the floor on a cozy bed, showing only his brown cowboy hat.

"I will look for them, okay honey?" her mother said.

"Okay. Thank you mom." Bonnie replied.

Mrs. Anderson looked around the house and found nothing; but when she got down to the basement to wash their soiled clothes, she saw a shirtless cowboy rag doll, being hugged by a Space Ranger action figure. She first putted down the basket of soiled clothes and headed to the Sheriff doll. She hold him and looked carefully, pondering why it is unclothed. She then looked at the table and noticed pliers, batteries, and screwdrivers on the table, and thought that someone is fixing Woody and Buzz. She first clothed Woody and tested his pull-string. The voice is still in good condition, and does the same thing to Buzz. She then looked for Bonnie upstairs to give her the toys.

"Bonnie, I found this on the basement.” Mrs. Anderson said and gave the toys. “Did you try to fix it?"

"No mom." Bonnie replied.

The mother got confused, wondering her daughter’s mind with these toys. She sighed in relief, but she got a bit disturbed and forget the toys.

The sky is clear blue and beaming with sunlight, as the green grass and the bushes sway with the warm breeze. Bonnie got outside while bringing Jessie and Buttercup with Buzz and Woody, and putted them near the door. She first played with Jessie and Buttercup at the backyard. She smiles and stretch his arms upon the yellow light beams, playing with her dolls under the shades. Every morning her mother watered the plants on their white fences, and while she does, Mrs. Anderson noticed over the fence an unusual small figure, and saw a doll. It was a black rag doll, wearing a black hat with a ruined black coat—and metallic belts as his accessory. She noticed that his belt and his black coat symbolizes a tribal cobra with a cigarette on its mouth. The owner must be a boy and loves unnerving tones. She picked up the doll and then called Bonnie to show it.

"Bonnie, look what I found," and showed it to her. Bonnie was curious. "Mom, where did you found this?"

"I found it over there," she pointed to the fence earlier. "This must have belong from a boy. It’s quite... creepy." She added.

"Can I play with it?" Bonnie asked. 

"Sure," and gave it to her.

Woody and Buzz noticed the black doll that Bonnie is playing with, and observe them distantly from the beaming sun rays. Time passed by after the playtime, her mother called Bonnie from the door and came inside, bringing the three toys and the two officer toys. She putted the toys in the bedroom and leave them, as she go downstairs to meet her mother for breakfast. The toys came alive from Bonnie's absence, and asked the two officer toys for their sudden disappearance.

"Okay everyone, now settle down to meet our new buddy this morning." Woody said to every toys.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Potato Head asked. "We were looking everywhere for the two of you."

"Have you two argued yesterday?" Rex asked.

"No it was nothing, guys," Woody replied, consciously. "There is nothing to worry about us."

"Then why didn't the two of you come back earlier?" Jessie asked with a concerned look.

There was a moment of silence, not even looking at each other with Buzz, and making the toys be suspicious for the two of them. Jessie then looked and asked Buzz. "Buzz," she called. "Did you hurt him?"

Buzz replied shamefully, trying not to look at her while blushing. "N-No, no. I would never hurt him. We just talked over with it..."

Mr. Pricklepants then asked. "Then what is it? There is something wrong with the two of you yesterday, especially from you Woody."

"You should be thankful to Buzz saving you from that dog, Woody." Trixie explained, making everyone agreed, asking for the real cause.

"No i-it's nothing, seriously." Woody said. "I really am thankful for all of you, guys. Sorry for concerning yourselves on me."

“Aw, he must be worrying again.” Dolly said.

“It’s okay, cowboy. We got your back.”

“We love you, Woody.”

Everyone agreed and hugged him warmly except for Buzz, isolating himself and looked down, making his consciousness risen back from yesterday's midnight; yet it is very certain that the two of them are in an amorous relationship. Buzz then was suddenly pulled from Jessie to the group, hugging him warmly with her usual cheerful smile. Slinky then gave Woody his cowboy hat and noticed it, and the group of toys let go of them. The two boys then looked at each other, hindering their blatant eyes and looked down.

“Aw don’t be shy the two of you,” Jessie said. Everyone agreed and laughed. The mood in the room is clear and joyous, yet the cowboy and the ranger still not looking at each other, showing their straight faces. Suddenly in the distance, someone spoke in an intimidating voice in the bed corner. "I see..."

"Oh," Woody exclaimed. "We forgot we have a new buddy, everyone." The new toy looked at him, giving the cowboy an intimidating look. "What's your name, new bud?"

"I don't have a name," he said, making everyone feel uncomfortable for his unnerving tone. "You should rather not know me cowboy, especially you, Space Ranger." He looked at Buzz with those petrified eyes. Buzz only looked at him, not minding for his unwelcoming presence to be alarming. He is competitive and bold, and never gets easily afraid; yet Woody starts to feel uneasy from him. He was not the only one feeling terrified from his presence, yet Woody still shows with a positive outlook. He is always ready when it comes to meeting new people. It is his best job for new toys when it comes to knowing each other.

"Woah, take it easy on there, bud." He said with a moderate and calm voice. "You are quite jumpy."

"Nah, cowboy. It will be difficult to have you with me to your group." The doll in a black coat explained, as he pulled his hat down and turned his back on them.

"Well that was... friendly." Hamm said.

Buzz then approached calmly to Woody, and tapped his shoulder. "We will talk with him later,” he explained. “He is frustrated. Just give him a moment.”

"You're right, partner." Woody said peacefully, even when he feels agitated and irritated towards Buzz. "He must have an owner before and got lost. We must convince him." And finally looked at Buzz without an irritated look.

"We will, cowboy." Buzz smiled, as he looked into his eyes, believing that Woody really do loved the copulation yesterday. He was just denying his feelings towards the Space Ranger’s impenitent desire. Buzz was not sure about him, but he felt very close and certain.

"Bonnie is coming!" Slinky exclaimed. "Everyone back to your positions!" Woody exclaimed. Every toys are all panicking to look for their places, and settled down quickly. Bonnie came in excitedly in changed clothes, packing some other attires onto the luggage bag.

"Mom, can I bring all of my toys?" she asked, calling her through the door.

"No, honey. You can only bring four toys on vacation. We will go outside of the country." Her mother exclaimed in the other room. Bonnie replied and picked two TY Owls, and a Mickey and Minnie Mouse plush toys, as she putted them on the other bag.

“Bye toys! Bye toys!” she said, kissing each others toys’ forehead, and left with two bags, and closed the door rapidly. Everyone gathered around the room after Bonnie left out.

"Well that was pretty decisive." Hamm said. Everyone become joyous and celebrating for one month without Bonnie, yet the toys will miss her absence without playing with them. All the toys gathered and played different board games and activities, but Jessie then comes to Buzz, feeling concerned asking for his feelings.

“Buzz,” she called. “Look I know this is different but,” she sighed. “How are you feeling lately?”

Buzz smiled. “The usual. Doing the conventional and mundane things. Don’t worry about me and Woody. It is not that big.” He explained, feeling ashamed, wanted to avoid the conversation.

She noticed in his eyes that he had done something wrong to Woody. She looked down with a worried look. She instead replied with her cheerful smile. “Hope you are well, Buzz.” And fist bumped him to the chest.

He loved Jessie after they saved her from an airplane when she was almost deported. Whenever he sees her, he always convinced and entertained her. Buzz is always the life of the party and the entertainer, and Jessie was attracted to him. She knows it either, making them a cute couple in the group. Everyone knows that they were good together; yet they do not know who were the true dynamic duos are, and it was surprisingly accurate. Woody noticed that the two of them are smiling and laughing. He feels covetous seeing them, thinking pessimistically and confutable about his best friend. It was homophobic and unacceptable having that kind of relationship, but it is precisely that even at the beginning of their building intimacy, their congruity rises. No wonder why some toys sees them as a great dynamic duo.

They were longtime partners, especially that they were enemies from different cultures when Buzz was introduced as a new toy. Woody was an old vintage western doll that was very known before, and followed by a space-themed toy that had many potential. Of course, every boys loved the Space Ranger. He have multiple buttons, have glow-in-the-dark suit, a laser, and wings. Everyone argued before about each other’s franchises, making them still popular from the 90s toys for boys. Nowadays, when they see these novelties, it will be bought easily and adding it to their collection. Woody and Buzz are now vintage toys for boys. It was lucky that Bonnie have these two.

Woody then sees Bonnie and her mother from the window as they take a taxi, and drove off. He noticed his reflection, having a moment to think about his feelings and experiences he have. It is been an old toy being owned from two different owners, including Bonnie. It was depressing to remember from his past, thinking about Bo Peep. Yet when he encountered unexpectedly from Buzz, it is started to shake things up.

“Woody?” Buzz called, making the Sheriff startled.

“Oh uh, Buzz. What is it?” He looked at him with a concerned look.

“About yesterday,” he said while looking down shamefully. “I’m sorry for being impulsive on you...”

The Sheriff looked back at the window and sighed, feeling uncertain about his feelings. Before that happened, he never feels conscious whenever Buzz is around. Yet nowadays it was different. He cannot think of any word for his buddy. He wanted to avoid the conversation.

"I do not want to talk about it, Buzz." He replied calmly. "You were right about me. Thinking about it makes me feel... demented." Woody then sits on a small table he is standing, feeling cold towards the Space Ranger. Buzz sat next to him, looking softened for the cowboy. There was a moment of silence with a steady movement, doubting themselves while they looked at other toys' wide smiles and kinetic movements. The mood is cold and remorseful. Buzz looked again at the cowboy and sighed, and go down from the table to leave him alone.

"Buzz, wait!" Woody called, following and grabbed the Space Ranger’s hand. Buzz looked at the cowboy doll with apologetic eyes. Blue eyes locked on his. The cowboy cannot speak nor think, making his heart stopped from his gaze. Buzz then replied.

"We can talk later, cowboy." He smiled and smoothly let go of his hand.

Woody sees him off to the other toys to fix the cardboard rocket ship. Woody then headed to his small cozy bed, sat there, and putted his palm on his head. As a people pleaser, he avoids conflict at all cost, making him a sensitive doll to all other toy's feelings, even if he had done something wrong. Suddenly a doll on a black coat came to him and spoke.

"Feeling sullen about you and that Space Ranger, huh." He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah," Woody answered. "It will pass on. It's just different from before, and all of a sudden."

"You know cowboy," he sat beside him. "If you have a best friend, he may be your best enemy."

Unknowingly, Buzz stopped and heard their conversation from afar, feeling worried. "No way," Woody said, trying to protect his friend. "Buzz will never do that to me. We know our limits."

Buzz then carefully came closer to hear them, understanding the discussion while fixing the cardboard spaceship. "You do not understand, cowboy,” the black doll said. “You are really optimistic looking out for all other toys and keeping them together, yet when it comes to your best friend he may put you down and use your limits and weaknesses." He taught, and the cowboy got his attention. "You need to be sometimes careful from others, Woody. You do not know who will you trust."

"Well that seems depressing." Woody thought. The black doll laughed.

"At first when I observe who are the toys leading this group, I know who will I kidnap next. I want you to prepare for the unexpected, cowboy." He leave with an unnerving smile, making Woody feel frightened from those words, and wondered from the black doll’s mysterious scheme. He warily looked at him, headed to the large white closet, and hide there. Buzz got more worried about Woody, knowing the black doll's treacherous acts. Woody starts to feel uneasy, making himself more pessimistic.

Time passed by and everyone is having fun except for Woody and Buzz. At night, something suspicious happened after, and it was unexpected. Woody and Buzz both got separated and lost from the black doll. But before all that happened, all the toys were looking for the new toy and argued against him, but they also pointed the blame to Woody for being selfish and self-centered.

"You know what? Woody is causing trouble to that doll. You are starting again to be selfish, Woody." Mr. Potato Head said. “Even from Bonnie you are not worrying yourself, because you are her favorite toy.” He added, making everyone agreed with him.

"Come on guys, we are helping and convincing him to be with us. I didn’t harm him. You guys are all making a mistake." Woody explained.

"Woody is innocent, everyone." Buzz defended the cowboy. "We must not let anyone be isolated or be an outcast. He may be reserved and blunt, but if we approach him with kindness and comforted him, he may not be the same again. From now on we will do this for every new toys. Do you hear me?" Buzz called out.

"Yes, Buzz." Everyone agreed and continued searching for the black doll. On the other hand, the doll on a black coat was hiding in the basement, near the small window. He noticed that the big barn owl approached him from outside the window.

"Here he goes." He said, as he prepares his weapons from the barn owl’s bag. He slide his black hat and showed with sharp blades, ready to be tossed and kill.

"I’ll just have to wait for the cowboy, Eliana." He said while talking to the barn owl.

The toys continued searching, until Woody and Buzz thought of going down to the basement. "He must be at the basement, Buzz." Woody said.

"We must go, then." Buzz replied, but Woody denied. "No. You stay here and gather all the toys to Bonnie’s room. I'll go down there alone."

But Buzz denied. "No, Woody. I have a feeling that I should accompany you down there. It's dangerous to look after him. He must be planning something on you." He explained, concerning the cowboy.

"I thought you trust that doll. You explained it earlier and-" Woody then paused and realized.

Buzz sighed and looked at the cowboy with seriousness. "We are doing this to ease the tension from others. Didn't you even noticed their views on him?" Buzz asked.

"You’re crazy, Buzz," Woody answered. "He’s just like us. Deserved to have fun with us. We should not judge by his uncanny look. I know he has a good side of him."

"You are being delusional, Woody.” Buzz said and hold his hand, preventing him to go alone. “You know why I am acting like this. Forget about yesterday.” He explained and looked into his eyes with an honest look. “I know, I’m sorry for being impulsive on you. I’m worrying about you from him. My feelings for you are unusual and undeniable. I know you still hate me from yesterday, but I cared about you, Woody...” Buzz explained.

Woody felt speechless and flustered. He looked warily and worriedly at the Space Ranger action figure. He then sighed and looked down. Buzz asked him. “Do you trust me?"

The Sheriff looked again at Buzz’s honest eyes, and captured his eyes. His heart stopped from that moment, as he felt soft from his feelings. He fell in love with his buddy.

"Okay," Woody agreed calmly to Buzz, and feeling a bit irritated. "Let's go."

They hastily go down to the basement. It is much more messier than before and it was always dark and dusty, until they saw the black doll at the small window above the concrete wall.

"Cowboy,” he said with an unnerving smile. “I'm waiting for you."

It was the first time seeing him smile at them, making the two officers uncomfortable and anxious.

"What are you doing here?" Woody asked in a serious and concerned tone.

He laughed. "You know, cowboy, some day you will be surprised, waking up and comparing yourself from the past.” He explained while showing gestures. “Thinking of our actions, our feelings, our lives. We are always stuck when we are dependent, not taking risks to ourselves. And when you feel that everything trembles apart, you are breaking the chain from your desperate life."

Woody and Buzz are steadily uncertain from his unusual tone.

“I’m going to bring you home, Woody.” The black doll said, as Woody was then pulled and covered by a black sand, and brought him to the black doll in shackles, cuffing both of Woody’s arms and legs. The black doll leave the basement and brought him into a cage. Buzz chased him to save the Sheriff, yet he was suddenly caught and tangled by two black robot snakes from the ceiling, striking the Space Ranger with an electric shock, slowly made him paralyzed.

"Buzz!" Woody cried.

"Woody! Hang on!" Buzz exclaimed while punching the two black robot snakes. Instead, he pushed his red button to show his wings, hitting both of the snakes' head. He landed safely on the slated floor, and headed to the small window to where the black doll left. He sees the barn owl lifted off with Woody in a small cage; but he was almost late to save him, for someone shot the Space Ranger with an electric disc, making him more paralyzed from the shock.

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed, seeing Woody got separated and slowly loosing his strength.

"Buzz!" Woody cried as he was stunned by the black doll with an electric shock, and fell asleep.

The Space Ranger fainted from the shocking disc, unable to move his body. He felt the green grass sway and touched him from the cool night breeze. He cannot save the cowboy, for he cannot fly as a superhero toy action figure. A helpless toy. He then heard voices from afar and slowly came near at him.

"We found him everyone! We should tell it to him. I cannot believe there were children playing with these toys!" A red alien said with an excitement tone. “This is going to be great!”

“We will, Booster.” The long red haired alien woman smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"We will make sure we will catch that bastard. He was just happy to caught that useless rag doll." The other man in a gruff tone said, twitching his large grey mustache.

“Wait, is that the real Buzz Lightyear?” A small robot asked. “I know right?” The red alien replied with an excitement.

“Thankfully, we saved him from that doll, or else he’s surely broken into pieces.” The alien with a long red hair woman said.

The man with a large grey mustache commanded. “We should bring him to our spaceship, rangers. Before another creature comes at us.”

“Yes, sir!” All the space rangers replied.

It was the last line Buzz heard, and felt his body float, unaware from his surroundings. The toys were still looking for the black doll, yet they do not know that Woody and Buzz got separated and got lost from the black doll, with damaging and magical abilities and weapons. The toys now searched around the basement, until they realized that Woody and Buzz are now gone. All the toys panicked in fear, thinking they were tricked from the black doll. They knew this would happen to them for his unnerving tone, yet it was too late to save them already.

“What are we going to do now?” Mrs. Potatohead panicked.

“I knew this would happen,” Buttercup said. “We should have comfort him in the first place.”

“And to not judge a toy,” Dolly added. “We should have complimented him.”

All the toys agreed to Buttercup and Dolly, yet Jessie added her perception.

“No,” she denied and got their attention. “There is something wrong with that black doll in the first place. If he really was all cracked up, then why would he intentionally kidnapped Woody and Buzz?” Jessie explained, as the group murmured and agreed to the cowgirl.

Jessie then announced. “I say, we should save the two of them. We will bring them back to us, no matter what happens. We got toys to save, and it is our friends. Without Buzz and Woody, we feel incomplete. Who is with me?”

All the toys agreed and exclaimed, volunteering and preparing for the adventure, but Mr. Pricklepants asked Jessie while flinching his fingers.

“But how? We cannot leave the house without toys.”

“Do not worry, Mr. Pricklepants.” Jessie laughed. “There are other toys who will stay here, but come on! We need you on this journey!” She exclaimed.

All the toys agreed to the cowgirl and forced Mr. Pricklepants to join the mission. He was confused, whether he will join and experience something unknown, or stay with the other toys and not be harmed from such ludicrous expectations.

“Okay as a toy, I will save Woody and Buzz as our friends, for I am committed to save and be courageous for this journey, like a mighty warrior. The journey awaits...” the stuffed toy hedgehog rhymed, just as he does; and the group cheered, as Jessie gave him with a cheerful reply. “Yeehaw! I knew you are like a brave knight, Mr. Pricklepants.”

“Knight?” He thought. “Just like any old romantic literatures...” he dramatically sobbed.

Jessie then thought. “I think we should leave tonight. There were no people walking around at this hour.” The group agreed. They prepared themselves as some toys got down to the basement, and waited outside.

“Will you come with us, Chuckles?” The cowgirl asked the clown on the window, looking at the bright full moon. “I do not think I can keep up with you, guys. I should stay here. In fact, it is enough for you guys to get them.” He replied. Jessie then asked other toys from Bonnie’s toy box.

“We will come and save Woody and Buzz!” The little green men said to Jessie, and she agreed.

Rex comes to Jessie with a conscious tone. “I do not think I will go with you. This is scary. I am almost finishing my Buzz Lightyear game and I don’t want to miss it.” Trixie then appeared.

“Rex, who do you choose: Saving our friends, or the video game?” She asked. Rex realized and listened to Trixie. “Rex, we can work together for all of us, and it is much more fun than a video game.” She then tapped his other leg. “You have me.”

He accepted, feeling a bit cautious as they followed the other toys with Trixie to the basement. Hamm then came to the cowgirl.

“I have a feeling that those two dinosaurs are now together, eh?” He said. Jessie laughed and agreed to the piggy bank.

Suddenly the two of them noticed and looked at the bookshelf with Mr. Potatohead and Mrs. Potatohead arguing. They come closer to the couple to find out and talk about it.

“No! You have to stay here and wait for us to come back!” Mr. Potatohead demanded his wife.

“I will come with you no matter what! I am your wife, and I should know and care about you with this journey.” Mrs. Potatohead raised her voice.

Jessie and Hamm came to them and ease the conversation. “Sweet potatoes, what is going on here?” Jessie asked.

The Potatoheads are pointing at each other. “I told her to stay here so she will not be in troubled again, especially when she touched my wife’s lips from that scoundrel bear.” Mr. Potatohead explained.

“I told him I am alright and I can help myself. I want him to forget the past, because for now on I want to save our friends.” Mrs. Potatohead said.

“We have many of us joining this journey. You do not have to come.”

“I will go no matter what!” Mrs. Potatohead said with a frustrated tone. Jessie then accepted Mrs. Potatohead’s alacrity. Mr. Potatohead feel irritated to his wife, but they solemnly go downstairs with Hamm guiding them.

Jessie called other Bonnie’s toys who will stay. “Totoro, Peas-in-a-pod will the two of you stay here and guard the house. And please remind the four toys in that white closet.” She requested. They all nodded and followed, as she noticed some group of toys prepared and leave the house from the basement window, and headed to the backyard.

“Old Timer,” Jessie called to the toy clock above the drawer. “Keep the time check and up to date for these guys.” She smiled, and the toy clock noted. She now prepared herself and headed downstairs to the basement. All the toys are now outside, waiting for Jessie, yet before she leaves Bonnie’s bedroom, the Peas-in-a-Pod asked the cowgirl.

“What does it look like to go outside, cowgirl?” The three looked at her with a curious look.

“Well, it is fun, but much more unexpected to know.” She lowered herself and smiled. “But isn’t that kind of dangerous?” The three peas asked.

She added. “There were no risks taken when it comes to a journey. It is tough to deal with it, but you will learn and realize you are a special toy, and that we are always there for our kid. To have fun memories and laughs. It is what makes us special to Bonnie.”

“But isn’t that too subtle? I mean we can be more than that.” The other pea explained. “But she will be shocked and fear us out, you peabrain.” The middle pea added. Jessie laughed about it, yet she never thought about between a human and a toy knowing each other’s sensitivity.

Jessie now leads the group and started their journey, knowing the anonymous abduction of a cowboy and a Space Ranger. For now on, they will follow Jessie and plan to save the two police officers, and learn something new from this unexpected journey. Will they meet each other again and escape together from this intertwined dispute? Will they still be friends, or lovers? That only leaves that to the two officers to the question.


	3. 3 - A New Sheriff In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem! Looks like you want to reach to the climax boi. Hehe, it is kinky in the middle of this story, if you want to keep it up...
> 
> SPOILERS: I have a feeling that this is rated as Explicit, because Buzz will put Woody some freaking toys on him. You know what are those readers 😏. Hahaha, I've read enough sh*t like it's freaking retarded, and I will make that happen in this book 😱. Yah, Buzz is the most kinkiest character I have ever written in fan fiction, I guess... 
> 
> I want to share and add something about him, readers: when I was a young kid I have a big crush on that Space Ranger. When I see him somewhere I start to blush from his presence 😂, plus his voice is firm and husky as a commander. IDK why but please tell me I'm not the only one who fell in love from his husky voice, and if you do, it is crazy to have crush on him, right? (heheh...) IKR! Please tell me he is so handsome to be with the cowboy! 😂. TBH I really do ship these two AS FRIENDS, yet when I gained more wicked knowledge about yaoi, I ended up making these two in love and f*ck each other, making Buzz the top and Woody the power bottom. (yeah, what the frick am I saying 😂)
> 
> I want to choke on lawn mower blades for ruining my childhood. This is cursed. I feel ashamed making this, yet I cannot resist! Why internet gas... WHY? THIS IS KILLING ME! WWWAAAHHHHH!!! 😭 We are in endgame to ruin our childhood, everyone... Please tell me I'm not the only one focusing on writing fan fictions during quarantine. Stay safe readers!

Woody feels unconscious and dizzy, not able to move his body and get up from a small bed. He suddenly then heard a clinging sound of metal around him, realizing he was still on a cage after the black doll caught him; yet when he was fully awake he observed an unfamiliar room. It was small and damp, and there were no windows around. He slowly get up and went outside the room, and saw a clean narrow hallway to the left, yet in front of him was an open door, beaming brightly at him. He went outside to see the sunlight and there, he noticed he was outside, but on a larger room. The ceiling, or the sky was projected in a bright, sunny day. It is a desert, filled with golden sand on the surface, some cacti around, and realistic structured rocks; and it was themed with western culture, seeing different old wooden structures around with different people dressed in western attire. He must be on the Wild West.

He realized himself that he was not in chains anymore. He then looked around to escape as he noticed at the back, and saw a large wooden door. He hurriedly go there and used his pull-string to leash the doorknob. But it was locked. Surprisingly, someone called the cowboy distantly.

“Oi!” A cowboy said with a laid-back accent. “Yeah, you with a brown cowboy hat, trying to open that door. Show your face.” He added. Woody was startled and slowly shakily raised both his hands, as his pull-string slowly reached to his back, saying: _“Reach for the sky!”_ He slowly looked back at the cowboy who called him. The cowboy was amazed and asked. “You are Sheriff Woody right?”

“W-Well... of course?” Woody replied and showed his hands in a dubious tone.

The cowboy announced and whistled. “Oi everyone! Sheriff Woody is here!”

Every townspeople rag dolls looked at them. They came to the Sheriff with a surprised look, and asked him different questions that Woody cannot answer.

“Woody, are you the Sheriff who defeated the whole group of bandits by yourself?” A young girl doll with a cute white bonnet asked while jumping with excitement.

"Are you the cowboy who jump off the cliff with a horse and fly like a bird; to reach the other surface and to save Stinky Pete?" The man with a red coat with a sudden approach asked.

“You are legendary, Woody!” The other man at the back shouted. The townsfolk continually asked different questions to the Sheriff and surrounded him. He slowly aback and touched the large wooden door and cannot answer all of their questions, for he was surprised and does not know who should he talk to. He wanted to know where he was and why he was brought here in the first place. Suddenly, someone saved and prevented him from surrounding the cowboy.

“All right everyone," the man with a familiar voice from the back said. "Let us not frighten our new toy here. Questions are asked later. Let us get back to business and talk with him later, eh?” He said. The townsfolk rag dolls gave him a way as he came closer to the Sheriff. He is a small old man, wearing a red shirt with a blue jumper while holding with a pick axe. Everyone knows this person is, for he is the one and only Stinky Pete, the famous prospector in the Wild West.

"Sorry to frighten you all of a sudden, Woody." The prospector said. "My name is Stinky Pete." And gave him a warm hand shake.

"I heard about you, sir." Woody replied.

“Of course you do, Sheriff.” He smiled. “Please understand us for our sudden approach. We are surprised you will be found at last.” He explained and tapped his back.

"Oh it was nothing, sir." Woody replied.

The prospector smiled. “Anyway, it is about time for the introductions so... welcome home, Woody.”

Woody remembered the time when they have to escape the airport to avoid the departure. His first encounter with Stinky Pete is selfish and cautious. He doesn't wanted to be played with or be touched, rather than being a display for a vintage toys museum. Woody is a very special toy for Woody’s Roundup. It is why the first Stinky Pete prevented him to leave the departure and be with him. He wondered how he was going well living as a toy.

“Let me introduce this old town west of ours, mate.” Stinky Pete spoke. “It is our home for us with cowboys and cowgirls. It is the old west, where the sun rises from the east, and sets on the west. It is your true home, Woody.” He explained and take the lead. “Please follow me to the town. The Mayor wants to see you.”

Woody followed him as they entered the town. There were realistically old wooden saloons everywhere with different infrastructures. Churches, shops, animal fences you named it. Suddenly they were passed by a moving wagon, filled with barrels. It must be filled with red wines. Woody wondered and amazed from the realistic infrastructures. He thought who would built such a perfect place for western cultured toys to live with. The owner must be obsessed with western culture.

While walking around the town he thought to himself and asked Stinky Pete about his sudden unconsciousness.

“Uh Stinky Pete, may I ask,” he listened. “How did I get here in the first place, and why would someone brought me here that is themed with Woody’s Roundup, or the west?”

Stinky Pete laughed. “Questions later Woody, but uh do I know this toy who stole you?” He asked.

“Well, you must have known him. He is a black doll, and looked like a bandit. I never know him until I found out I was suddenly caught and paralyzed me, making me clueless to what he is after. Do you know him?”

The prospector sighed. “No one wants to talk about him, but we hope he will soon realize that he is making a big mistake.” He said to the cowboy and noticed he was feeling a little anxious.

The prospector laughed about it. “Do not worry, eh? He will be nice, for now...” he added with uncertainty.

He then led Woody in front of a small bricked saloon. Peaking behind the door seems to be pretty dark and dusty, making the Sheriff be reluctant by its appearance. Stinky Pete then spoke to the cowboy.

“The Mayor is waiting for you, Woody. I will follow you inside the office.”

Woody nodded and go through the saloon door. It was dark and dusty. It must not have been removing dusts and spider webs for a month. There were no people, or toys around. Suddenly Woody was surprised with a warm, welcoming hug from a large stuffed toy bear.

“Woody! It was you!” The Mayor said ecstatically with a gruff voice, as the lights turned on for the surprise. “The townspeople were true! I cannot believe you have been found at last!” And hugged him tightly, making the cowboy unable to breathe.

“Uh Mr. Mayor, you do not want to end up choking the Sheriff down.” Stinky Pete said.

“Oh, sorry eh. Hehehe.” Mr. Mayor laughed. The cowboy was released, feeling relieved and able to breathe.

Mr. Mayor is a fat stuffed toy bear and a little taller to Woody. He has a black mustache and wears a black coat, and a black top hat. He also wears a magnifying lens on his right eye, making him look like a banker. Mr. Mayor is a welcoming and warm person. When it comes to the toy’s needs he is always ready to help around, making him easily to be trusted and approachable. He never denies everyone's problem. It is why toys look up to him when in times of need.

“Sorry for being overjoyed on you,” the Mayor said. “I am Mr. Mayor, the trustee bear who runs this old town west. Some people called me the Papa Bear for my warm personality. You know how toys are the best to make friends with, eh?” He winked, laughed and gave a small bump to the cowboy, jokingly. “I make sure that everyone is satisfied and safe from this cockeyed disputes. It was difficult to be the Mayor, but helping is what makes life easier. And I top hat on that.” He said.

“It is good to meet you, Mr. Mayor.” Woody replied with a smile.

Mr. Mayor hugged him again. “It was good to see you, Woody!” The Sheriff smiled. He then let go of him and landed both of his hands on the cowboy’s shoulders, and looked at him eye to eye.

“Sheriff Woody Pride, it is an honor to bring you back to the town. We have waited for decades to see you. We hope you have still the character on you for being a real cowboy. Please, feel free and make yourself comfortable to your new home.”

Woody was surprised to know with them. Just like in the beginning, he wanted to leave Andy and be a toy for display, rather than being played with; yet he cannot forget Bonnie and Buzz, for he was committed to be with them as a child's play thing. He knows what to do, he will first cope with the townspeople and escape with him, giving them a chance to be played with.

“Ah we are glad to be with you, cowboy.” Stinky Pete said and tapped his back.

“But uh, we will first cuff you in chains, Woody.” Mr. Mayor said, making the cowboy paused and looked blank.

“In what?” Woody asked, feeling uncomfortable from what the Mayor said. Stinky Pete then suddenly cuffed both of his hands and feet, and tripped over the chains. Woody putted both of his palms down to the wooden floor to lift himself up.

“Do not worry, Woody. We will bring you first to your new owner.” Stinky Pete explained calmly.

Woody asked with a confused look, feeling uncomfortable about it. “I do not get it, why should I be in shackles where I cannot harm everyone around?”

“You will know, Woody. The human will explain everything you need to know.” Mr. Mayor said.

"Wait a minute are we supposed to talk to a human?" Woody asked.

"Aye." The prospector replied.

They both led Woody to the large wooden door earlier, yet there is a small gate below it that can lead to the other side. The townspeople looked at Woody in shackles, and saw him guided by Mr. Mayor and Stinky Pete. The two cowboys on each other side of the gate slowly opened for the three of them, hearing loudly from the chains cranked and clinging while being opened. They led Woody through and saw inside was a big room, full of peculiar signs and symbols on the walls. He saw voodoo dolls scattered around the floor, and observed them slowly moving their body like a zombie, raised from the dead. He looked around and saw lightened white candles, some lightened hanging lamps, unusual portraits of different beasts on the walls, and some western amenities. The room is pretty dim and purple. It reminds him of Sid’s room back at the time when he and Buzz were stuck with cannibal toys. Broken toys, scattered parts, his feelings rise out of nervousness. In front of him he saw a stair, leading to a wide table.

"Uh do the two of you know about this?" Woody asked anxiously about the room.

"Yeah, it is unnatural, eh?" Mr. Mayor then laughed. "Do not worry, once you meet him he is kind to talk with us; and you will be surprised once you get to know about him. With magic!"

Woody was frightened from those words, thinking all of the toys were possessed by a human sorcerer. He does not want to be manipulated with dark magic. He must escape, yet how if you will face with a human sorcerer and use his abilities. This is impossible as a toy.

When they reached on top of the table he saw a man sitting behind those shadows, and glared with those petrified eyes at the cowboy. The man noticed he was trembling in fear from his presence, yet he wants to cajole the cowboy with ease and make sure to be friendly with the toy.

“Sir Jack, we found him.” Mr. Mayor said.

“Yes he does! He really looks like Woody.” The man behind the shadows said with a raspy voice, eager to approach the cowboy rag doll.

“He is the one, sir. He is all in perfect condition.” Stinky Pete explained while showing Woody’s physique. “Complete buttons, a cowboy hat, a holster, a sheriff badge, and a pull-string with a working voice box. No damage after all, sir.”

“Please test the pull-string, Stinky Pete. I want to hear his voice box.” The man requested, as Stinky Pete pulled the string from the cowboy’s back, and his voice box catchphrase spoke.

_“There’s a snake in my boot!”_

The man was overwhelmed hearing the famous line from his voice box. He then stands up and came outside the shadows, seeing him with handsome brown hairy face, just like any cowboy. He saw him picked up a cigarette from the box and lightened it up, and blow with a smoke on his mouth. The man asked who found and brought the pull-string cowboy rag doll to him. Suddenly someone from the shadows appeared, and spoke distantly with an intimidating voice behind the three western toys.

“Oh iho, it was you who brought my Woody.” Jack said to the black doll.

“Aye,” is his only reply.

Woody noticed it was the black doll who separated with him from Buzz. “Wait a minute you are the one who brought me here.” Woody said to the bandit. "What is going on here?"

"Give us a moment, cowboy." Jack said. The black bandit doll only showed a dismaying smile, not looking at the cowboy and headed to Jack, and kneel down at him.

“You really are my best toy, amigo.” Jack said. “Where did you find him?”

The black bandit doll explained. “I found him before his kid’s mother took me. Fun fact, he also leads a group of toys, but he is not the only one with the cowboy, master. They are partners.” He got Jack's attention. “He has a buddy Space Ranger whom we despised to our community; and it looks like he may be a hindrance to our next goal, master.”

"Well then, it was perfect to teach Woody with our rules, amigo. And he will forget his friend. It was all the plan." He ended, as the black bandit passed by the cowboy and spoke to him before he leaves. "You will thank me later, Woody. After this, you will forget your friend."

Woody was frustrated while seeing him leave the room. He was then startled from the sound of small steps from Jack, going to the left. He then looked at Jack as he saw him opened the lights, showing his complete collection of Woody's Roundup.

“When I was young, I remember the times you were famous.” Jack said. “But after that Space Ranger become a thing, most of us were thrilled to have him.” He explained while walking towards the Sheriff. “Lights, laser, buttons, wings... a glowing toy. He is a cool toy. You must be felt envious with your friend when you first met him. And he was aware that I created the western toys.” He said while looking at the cowboy in shackles.

Woody was confused from that moment, but then realized he was not just a sorcerer. “Wait a minute you are the person who created Woody’s Roundup, do you?” He asked.

“Yes cowboy,” Woody paid attention to him. “My first Woody got lost after my house burned down to ground. But what makes it surprising is that he had come alive. I observed him, looking for me from the fire blazes. He must have thought that I was all burned out, but I was amazed that a toy can come alive. And it is why I wrote this.“ He pulled out a large book under the table and put it on the table.

“I wrote a book about toys and magic and learn about their characteristics. What I noticed about the toys’ behavior is they come alive when a human is away. You toys must have known that.” He laughed. Stinky Pete and Mr. Mayor replied and laughed, and Woody was amused with a shocked look.

Woody then asked. “How do you know about magic? I noticed there were portraits of beasts around the walls, and unusual symbols. Aren’t you just the owner of Woody’s Roundup?”

Jack answered. “My family has a secret history of witch crafts. It is our family line, and when the time comes to get revenge from the person who created the Star Command, I will burn him to hell. It is why I use toys to have what I need, because you guys cannot leave a trace when it comes to our usual business.”

Woody understood his feelings, yet what business? Why would he use toys as his henchmen? Is there a goal to have his revenge?

“Speaking of business I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, and for my bad manners. My name’s Jack Cox. I am your new human friend; and I will give any toys wishes, for I deserve to be rewarded with your generosity. Let this be our agreement between a human and a toy, Sheriff Woody Pride.” Jack reached his hand to Woody for a hand shake. The cowboy shake his hand while hearing his chains clinging.

“You must be wondering why you are in shackles. You were given a power to use it for the good. I want you to think that you are not just a toy, but a real character you were really meant to be. A cowboy and a Sheriff.” _Powers? Do you mean I am possessed? It cannot be._ Woody was shocked to know he already have abilities. He must have been possessed before he got conscious. Jack laughed and noticed.

“You are not possessed, Woody. Not yet.” He teased, knowing what the cowboy thought to himself. “How do you know?” Woody asked and surprised. Just like any sorcerer, he has psychic abilities, but on toys.

“Let me show you how you can have potential, cowboy. Do you want to be a cowboy? A real one? Then I can give that to you. You are a precious toy I have been looking for for years. Now, show me what you got.” The human said, as Stinky Pete and Mr. Mayor removed his shackles and loosen the strain. Woody noticed that the black metallic scorpion toys brought some working doll-sized guns and rifles. The weapons are stylish and custom-made. He cannot decide whether he should use it or not. He cannot break the rules for being a toy. He believes that toys are a plaything, not to harm humans. This is illegal.

“Look Jack, I am amazed and confused at the same time but I do not want to use any weapons.” Jack paused and listened to the cowboy rag doll. “I am a child’s play thing. We toys do not want to harm anyone. We are made to love and be loved from a kid, or any person at all. I do not want to use guns, Jack. I am used for being a toy, very long ago. And a simple toy is much more appreciated than being a real cowboy, but thank you for your inspirational advises.” Woody explained and slowly aback downstairs.

“No, please no,” Jack laughed and prevented the cowboy to leave. “I knew you would say that, Woody. In fact you are already a great character.” Woody listened. “I like that about you, but it is time for you to learn something new. You toys are living in a desperate situation. Why would you not accept it by giving you a chance? I know that this is not your first time to talk to a person, but I want you to seek new things, and live freely as your own. Please Woody, accept this precious gift.”

Woody knows he is living in a wrong situation, but undeniably to hesitate. It is a big chance, so why not do it with a purpose. Woody picked one gun that he is mostly drawn into; and the gun is unique from the others, and it is light-weighted.

“May I try?” Woody asked the man, as Jack used his illusion to the wall and showed the purple target. The metallic black scorpions brought the cowboy rag doll an ammo for the gun. Jack asked Woody to give first the doll-sized gun to him to load the ammo. He gave them and watched the human murmured softly to the gun, and saw purple auras around it. After putting the spell he then gave it back to the cowboy and added.

“That gun is precious, Woody. It is perfect for you; and that gun should not leave that to your holster, for it has unlimited ammos to shoot. You may not use a belt of ammos to load the chamber. It is already in good condition. The spell has no time limits either. Anyway, try it now, Sheriff.”

As Woody lifted his gun to the illusion target, he shot it perfectly at the middle of the red dot, and heard it silently and noticed that the bullet had disappeared. The two toys and the man was amazed from the cowboy’s shot. The three of them suddenly praised and cheered for the cowboy, saying he is the real Sheriff Woody, and welcoming him. Woody was surprised and amazed, feeling like he becomes more alive and motivated, and forget his role as a toy. He will learn new things around the community, and will know the reason about Jack’s past life, and why he is using toys for a purpose; yet he cannot abandon his old friends and Bonnie. He is dedicated to be loyal as always, for he will never forget his past life from Andy’s promise to the young girl. And Buzz, he is his best friend. He will never abandon his friend, for he is his only dependable and loving friend. From doll, to a real Sheriff.


End file.
